


28. Snowman

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Playful, Gen, Snow Angels, Snowmen, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy a whimsical interlude while on a shopping trip in Scotland.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	28. Snowman

“Don’t you remember what happened with ice skating?”

“This is different, angel. It’s not slow-heating metal over fairly thin sheets of ice.”

Aziraphale sighed and followed Crowley outside. They’d decided to take a weekend shopping trip to Talisker, and had encountered a fair amount of snow. Crowley started rolling snow and shaping a figure as Aziraphale sat nearby, reading and watching Crowley’s progress. Crowley was very good, having been an artist from the beginning, the medium hardly mattered.

“Finished!” 

Aziraphale stood and smiled with disbelief. “Why, that’s me!”

“Knew you wouldn’t make a snow angel, so _I_ did.” Crowley grinned.


End file.
